Las Thompson - la historia de dos ángeles caídos
by NoBreathe
Summary: Todos conocemos a las adorables Liz y Patti Thompson, actuales armas de Kid. Pero, ¿acaso tenemos idea de la de calamidades que tuvieron que pasar en el principio de sus días? Descubre la historia de dos niñas obligadas a madurar por la cruda realidad. "Recuerda que un ángel sólo cae cuando se le cortan las alas..."
1. Chapter 1

**"Dentro de cada alma impura siempre reside un atisbo de bondad y luz, una señal de que un día fue un espíritu inmaculado que aún puede volver a renacer como tal; porque un ángel sólo cae cuando se le cortan las alas." **- NoBreathe -

* * *

El cielo se había tintado de un tono violáceo aquella madrugada. Las nubes se mezclaban con los primeros rayos de sol del día, y los edificios marcaban sus estiradas sombras unos sobre otros en los barrios bajos de Brooklyn. Sólo algunos gatos rondaban por las estrechas calles adoquinadas que se abrían paso entre muros y plazas, donde, quizá varias horas atrás, los malos negocios y las peores compañías habrían sido las protagonistas de la noche.

Fue en una de esas calles donde transcurrieron los hechos que dieron comienzo a la desgracia de dos chiquillas que aún no conocían el significado de la palabra "realidad".

Las dos se encontraban detrás de unos cubos de basura, medio asomadas, intentando ver algo de lo que sucedía un par de calles más allá. La más pequeña, de cabellos rubios revueltos, estaba fuertemente abrazada a la que parecía la mayor, que trataba de tranquilizarla acariciándole la cabeza con cariño, pero sin dejar de buscar con la mirada a la persona que les había hecho la promesa de una vida mejor. "En cuanto regrese, volveremos a casa, ¿vale? Pero ahora quedaos aquí, y, por lo que más queráis, no salgáis", les había dicho su madre antes de desaparecer entre los grises muros de la ciudad.

No habrá ido muy lejos, volverá en cualquier momento, se repetían las dos, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. Antes de marchar, su madre las había mirado con un brillo apagado en los ojos, casi de despedida.

Pero claro, eso no lo podían entender unas niñas de siete años.

-¿Cuánto falta, Liz? -preguntó la niña pequeña con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Ella no respondió. Había divisado la falda blanca de su madre al otro lado de la acera, donde se había encontrado con dos hombres rechonchos, completamente de negro. Intentó aguzar el oído para cazar la conversación, pero ni una palabra clara llegó a sus oídos. Vio a su hermana de reojo, que no se separaba de ella, y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Ninguna de las dos entendía lo que pasaba, todo era muy extraño. Hacía semanas que no iban al colegio, y ya no las dejaban entrar en casa. Mamá estaba rara, tomaba muchas pastillas raras, lloraba mucho y de vez en cuando pegaba puñetazos a las cosas. Y encuentros como ése se habían producido mucho más a menudo estos días.

De repente, Liz se quedó con la boca abierta ante lo que acababa de suceder. Mamá había caído al suelo por el puñetazo de uno de ellos, y una pistola se le había colocado entre ceja y ceja. Mamá pegó un chillido, congestionado por el llanto.

-¡No hay más tiempo! -oyeron las dos hermanas gritar al hombre de la izquierda.

-¡No, por favor! -rogaba Mamá.- ¡Sólo un poco más, lo ruego! ¡Lo devolveré todo, lo prometo! ¡No, no, ¡NO!

El disparo resonó por todo el vecindario. El cuerpo inerte de Mamá se derrumbó sobre el asfalto. El hombre de negro se enfundó el arma, y los dos se fueron como si nada.

El sol se irguió sobre el escenario del asesinato, iluminando el cadáver de Clara Thompson. La sangre fluyó por el sumidero de la calle para no volver nunca, nunca más.

.

Desde aquel día, Patti no había vuelto a hablar.

Las dos hermanas habían sido alojadas en una casa de acogida de menores en la ciudad, tras pasar por cantidad de comisarías donde le habían hecho todo tipo de preguntas. Pero la policía acabó por archivar el caso, ya que las pruebas eran de muy poca consistencia.

Tan sólo llevaban allí tres días cuando recibieron la primera amenaza.

-Eh, vosotras -gritó un muchacho desde la otra punta del pasillo; tenía pinta de sacarles un par de años, y un par de cabezas también.

Liz y Patti se miraron entre sí. Hasta entonces, nadie les había dirigido la palabra, a excepción de los administradores del lugar. Ellas dos se habían aislado en una burbuja protectora de soledad, y aquella era la primera vez que la rompían.

Otros dos chicos surgieron tras la espalda del que les había llamado la atención. Se acercaron a ellas de una zancada, sin previo aviso.

-¿Sois las nuevas?

Patti apretó la mano de su hermana, en un intento de hacerla responder.

-Sí -reaccionó ella.

Los tres sonrieron.

-Oh, pobrecitas. ¿No os da miedo la idea de pensar en lo que os pasará a partir de ahora, indefensas, sin nadie que os pueda proteger?

Se agacharon sobre las hermanas entre sonrisas maliciosas. Ellas permanecieron en silencio, deseando que aquel momento pasara lo antes posible.

Pero no se acabó precisamente por el tiempo.

-¡Oye, vosotros! -entró en el pasillo el director del orfanato, un hombre calvo y trajeado.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¡Dejad de atosigarlas! Ale, cada uno a su habitación -concluyó, dándoles empujones en la espalda en dirección al ala de habitaciones masculina.

Liz y Patti volvieron a quedarse solas, alumbradas por los pequeños ventanales que se repartían a lo largo del pasillo. Suspiraron de alivio, pero rápidamente volvieron a tensar sus músculos. ¿Qué significarían aquellas palabras? ¿Acaso había alguien peligroso allí?

Escucharon pasos a sus espaldas, y Patti fue la que antes se giró. Se encontró cara a cara con un niño más o menos de su edad, de ojos azules oscuros como la noche, y cabellos rubios muy claros y brillantes. Aunque que llevaba el uniforme del orfanato mal colocado e incluso manchado de tierra del patio, mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y había extendido su mano abierta a las dos chicas. Patti tiró de la manga de su hermana, haciéndola volver el rostro.

-Hola -dijo el chico con sencillez-. Veo que acabáis de llegar. Soy Gary.

Las dos hermanas no supieron cómo reaccionar. Era la segunda vez que rompían su burbuja en ese tiempo.

Gary se señaló la palma de la mano extendida, y Liz la estrechó despacio, como con miedo.

-¿Es que nunca habías saludado a nadie? -rió el chico.

Era verdad. Parecía como si toda su vida se hubiera borrado de sus mentes, y se comportaban como si hubieran nacido ayer. Pero, ¿acaso no podía ser llamado así? Aquello era completamente nuevo, aún estaban en periodo de adaptación, todo lo anterior había quedado atrás. Y, la verdad, no sabían cómo afrontar el presente... y el futuro, tan negro como estaba, mucho menos.

-No tengáis miedo de esos tres -volvió a intervenir Gary, pasándoles el brazo por los hombros-. Se creen muy fuertes, pero luego huyen por patas cuando se enfrentan al sr. Strasser -señaló la dirección en que habían desaparecido el director con los tres maleantes-. Hacedme caso; llevo aquí mucho tiempo, conozco a todo el mundo.

Liz no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla. La alegría del niño al que acababan de conocer era bastante contagiosa.

Patti pegó otro tirón de mangas a Liz. Ella comprendió.

-Nosotras somos Patti y Liz. Somos hermanas.

-Vaya -susurró él, acercándose a Patti-, ¿qué pasa? ¿No hablas?

-Bueno, es que... -quiso salir en su ayuda la mayor.

-¡Pero Gary! -vociferó una encargada de limpieza, interrumpiendo a Liz- ¡¿Cómo has acabado así de sucio?! ¡Vamos ahora mismo a cambiarte!

La mujer agarró a Gary del brazo y se lo llevó casi a rastras hacia su cuarto, mientras refunfuñaba cosas.

Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del final del pasillo, el chico mostró la más brillante y juguetona de sus sonrisas a las gemelas, una que brillaba por sí sola.

Se quedaron allí paradas un momento, en silencio, sin saber qué hacer. Liz miró a Patti, que continuaba agarrada a su brazo. Sonrió; parecía un poco más ilusionada que antes, quizá contenta, pero no la acompañaba una sonrisa que lo demostrara. simplemtne lo sabía por el brillo de sus ojos.

Sí, aquel día también fue el día en que hicieron su primer amigo en el orfanato.


	2. Capítulo 2: En el orfanato

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que Liz y Patti pisaron por primera vez el orfanato. Era verdad que Gary conocía a todo el mundo, pero las hermanas no solían verle muy acompañado. Pese a que saludaba amablemente a todos, reglaba brillantes sonrisas y mostraba su mejor lado a todos, no parecía que los demás disfrutaran de su compañía. La verdad, no sabían muy bien por qué.

Aunque a él parecía no importarle la soledad. La disfrutaba, de hecho. Cuando jugaba en la arena él solo, se imaginaba historias geniales de castillos y princesas, o una enorme playa en la que recolectaba cangrejos y conchas. Su imaginación le salvaba de caer por el precipicio de la realidad. Por ello, su sonrisa era perenne, hiciera lo que hiciera.

Y esa sonrisa era lo que más animaba a las hermanas cada día.

La tarde se estaba haciendo pesada, y Liz y Patti se encontraban sentadas en un banco de piedra del patio del orfanato. Sólo estaban ellas dos; los demás jugaban a la pelota, o saltaban a la cuerda, entre gritos y risas. Aquella escena que presenciaban les recordaba a su escaso año en el colegio: era a la hora del recreo cuando mejor se lo pasaban, con sus compañeras de clase, los columpios...

Pero aquello era tan distinto, en realidad.

El uniforme gris apenas se distinguía de las baldosas que componían el suelo, y no había columpios, sólo la caja de arena en la que solía estar Gary. El banco en el que estaban ellas era el único de todo el patio.

Definitivamente, aquello distaba mucho de parecerse al patio del colegio, lleno de colores y rostros risueños.

Patti suspiró. Desde que llegaron, no habían hecho ningún otro amigo. Nadie se les acercaba, y ellas no sabían por qué. Aunque, todo sea dicho, ellas tampoco estaban interesadas en tener demasiada compañía en aquel lugar.

¿Dónde quedó la promesa de Mamá de volver a casa?

Ah, claro; es que eso sucedería cuando volviese, y nunca lo hizo.

Liz se giró para mirar a su hermana. Patti contemplaba con la mirada perdida a las niñas que saltaban a la comba y cantaban sencillas melodías para acompañar sus saltos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Nunca había visto a su hermana pequeña así.

-¿Quieres jugar con ellas? -le preguntó.

Patti la miró con un ligero brillo en la mirada, y asintió enérgicamente.

-Hala, ve -la animó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Patti saltó del banco, al principio decidida, pero a medida que se fue acercando al grupo de niñas, la convicción fue desapareciendo de su rostro.

Las chicas frenaron el ritmo de la cuerda y se quedaron mirando a la niña menuda que acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó una de ellas, un tanto arisca.

Patti no respondió. No lo hacía desde el accidente que la llevó allí.

-Creo que quiere saltar también -comentó la niña que sostenía uno de los extremos de la cuerda.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que Patti sintió cómo las miradas de las cinco chicas se clavaban en ella. La pequeña se revolvió, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Es que no sabes hablar? -preguntó, burlona, otra de las allí presentes.

Patti asintió con energía, casi desesperadamente. La otra niña soltó una carcajada seca.

-Pues pídelo entonces.

Patti tomó aire y probó, por enésima vez en ese tiempo, a decir algo, pero las palabras se desintegraron en su garganta. Bajó la mirada, resignada. Cada vez que intentaba hablar, volvía a su cabeza la imagen del cadáver de su madre, y en la garganta sentía un nudo que, fuera lo que fuese lo que quisiera decir, se lo impedía.

-Madre mía -intervino una de ellas, lanzando miradas cómplices a sus amigas-, ¿cómo va a saber saltar a la comba si no sabe ni hablar?

Todas estallaron en carcajadas, que apuñalaron a Patti como la más afilada de las cuchillas.

La niña se encaminó en silencio hacia su hermana, la cual ya se dirigía a consolarla. Ambas se sentaron de nuevo en su banco, sin ganas de añadir nada a la vergonzosa escena de las que habían sido víctima y testigo.

Al poco rato, un gemido apagado llegó al oído de Liz. Giró el rostro hacia el lugar del que provenía, y se encontró con una Patti que lloraba en silencio con la cabeza hundida en sus hombros. Ella no se quedó parada, y la acercó hacia su pecho en un abrazo lleno de empatía. No era la primera vez que se tropezaban con una situación como ésa; desde que llegaron, tuvieron que soportar alguna que otra burla a sus espaldas, y también los insultos a la cara. "¡La pequeña es un bebé, ni siquiera habla!", "¿Será retrasada o algo?", "Mira, ahí va la mami con su niñita", "Y la hermana mayor, traduciéndola, ¿no se dará cuenta del ridículo que hace?".

Liz acalló aquellos malos recuerdos, y miró a su hermana, que acababa de levantar el rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos y su pecho se convulsionaba ligeramente por el llanto.

Pero el brillo de sus ojos era el que realmente reflejaba todas esas palabras que se veía incapaz de decir. No lo comprendía, no sabía por qué la trataban así, y a Liz sólo le bastaba explorar sus ojos para saberlo. Ojalá alguien, sólo una persona más, las pudiera comprender como ella lo hacía.

Volvió a estrecharla entre sus brazos, y Patti suspiró.

Si hubiera podido, lo habría preguntado, pero sabía que no había respuesta.

"¿Por qué?"

* * *

Gary desvió la mirada un instante de la arena que moldeaba con las manos, y vio que el banco estaba ocupado por sus nuevas amigas. Aunque, a estas alturas, ya no eran tan nuevas. Llevaban medio año conociéndose, sentándose al lado en las comidas, compartiendo a veces la caja de arena del patio... pero, sobre todo, arrancando vagas sonrisas de esas dos niñas de las que todo el mundo desconfiaba.

Ahora, pensó, necesitaban otra de esas sonrisillas.

Se levantó y se sacudió la arena de la ropa, dispuesto a ir a consolar a Liz y Patti, pero el timbre de vuelta al edificio lo pilló por sorpresa. De un momento a otro se vio arrastrado por la gran corriente de gente que se disponía a regresar a la aburrida tarea del orfanato.

Pero eso no iba a quedar así. Algo tenía que hacer, y lo haría.

Pasada la tarde de clases, el orfanato se disgregó para marchar al ala de habitaciones femenina y masculina. En un despiste de los vigilantes nocturnos, Gary se coló furtivamente en el ala femenina. Con paso inseguro, y procurando no hacer crujir las tablas de madera del suelo, llamó a la más alejada de las habitaciones, la última de todo el pasillo.

Tuvo miedo de que alguien le descubriera; las niñas más mayores se pondrían a gritar como quinceañeras histéricas, pero a las demás les solía dar igual.

La puerta se abrió muy despacio, y por el quicio asomó una Liz en camisón.

-¡Gary! -exclamó en un susurro. Él se puso un dedo en los labios, pidiendo silencio.

Liz le hizo pasar de un tirón. Dentro, Patti dormía como un corderito en la segunda cama de la habitación, agotada por las lágrimas y la mala experiencia.

Gary se sentó sin cuidado en la cama de Liz. Ella le puso mala cara, pero al cerrar la puerta, la poca luz que se filtraba por la ventana impidió a Gary verlo. Estaban prácticamente a oscuras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -tuvo que preguntar Liz para mitigar sus dudas.

-Es que no pude hablar con vosotras en el patio. ¿Qué había pasado?

Liz dudó un momento sobre la respuesta. Finalmente, contestó:

-Han vuelto a meterse con Patti.

Una risilla silenciada resonó por el cuarto.

-¡Vamos, no te rías! -Se mosqueó ella-. Yo la conozco, sé que le afecta mucho...

-Ya, pero, ¿de verdad se tiene que entristecer por algo así? -Gary se recostó en la cama, al lado de Liz-. Sabes que llevo mucho tiempo aquí, ¿no? Pues al principio, a mí me pasaba lo mismo. Pero eso es porque todos los niños necesitan tener a alguien de quien burlarse. Es pasajero. No debe preocuparse.

La chica guardó silencio, asimilando esas palabras. Pese a que era bastante pequeña, solía comprender esa clase de consejos.

-Pero, Gary -volvió a intervenir-, ¿de ti por qué se iban a reír?

Gary sonrió con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos, encubierto por la oscuridad.

-Porque no tenía pelo -ante la reacción de incredulidad de Liz, se explicó-. Tuve una enfermedad muy rara en la sangre, y la medicina hacía que se me cayera el pelo. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, cuando me traían por enésima vez del hospital y aún estaba enfermo, y llegué aquí sin pelo. Claro que, más tarde, cuando me curé, hace un año, me volvió a crecer -terminó, frotándose la corta melena rubia.

Liz no dijo nada. Ahora, veía de otra manera a Gary. Él también había lidiado con aquellos problemas que ahora tenían que enfrentar ellas dos.

-Eh, Liz, ¿tú cuántos años me echas? -rompió Gary el silencio.

Liz se quedó un tanto descolocada por la pregunta.

-Esto... ¿no tienes siete años, como yo?

-Todos piensan lo mismo -dijo, mirando al techo-. No, tengo diez años. Debería ser mucho más alto, pero esa enfermedad me impidió crecer, y por eso me confunden con niños más pequeños. ¿No es curioso?

La chica se quedó pensando. "Curioso" no sería la palabra. ¿Qué clase de enfermedad te hacía "quedarte pequeño" y calvo?

Gary se levantó de la cama para volver a su cuarto. Se hacía tarde, y lo echarían de menos.

Antes de salir, se fijó en que la pequeña Patti dormía agarrada a un diminuto peluche en forma de león. El chico sonrió.

-Recuerda decírselo a Patti, ¿vale? ¡Hay que ser fuerte, fuerte como un león!

Liz le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que desapareciera por el largo pasillo del ala de habitaciones femeninas. Miró a su hermana, que abrazaba muy fuerte a su peluche.

"Fuerte como un león..."

¿Acaso los leones no eran los reyes de la selva?


	3. Capítulo 3: Aniversario

La mañana era bastante soleada aquel fin de semana. Como todos los días de descanso, los niños eran libres de acudir a algún centro comercial, parque, etc., de los que rodeaban la zona en la que se encontraba el orfanato de Brooklyn. Pero aquel fin de semana, las hermanas Thompson no acudieron a la heladería que tanto les gustaba a Gary y a ellas, y a la cual acudían cada fin de semana desde que estaban allí.

Liz se arrodilló sobre la hierba, y depositó un ramo de flores sobre la lápida que se encontraba en frente de las dos. Patti, que lucía un precioso vestido negro con pequeños encajes alrededor de las botones, se aferraba a su hermana, mirando la gran piedra con desconfianza, pero con un brillo de amarga tristeza en el rostro.

La mayor se quedó mirando a las escrituras de la lápida. "Clara Thompson", ponía, sin más. Ninguna de las dos se creía aún que fuera su madre la que reposara allí, la que estaba ahora mismo bajo sus pies. Era tan absurdo. ¿Cómo iba a vigilarlas desde del cielo, como todas las asistentas repetian a los niños, si la tenían allí enterrada?

Unos pasos se colaron entre sus pensamientos, y giraron la cabeza con velocidad, encontrándose al que llevaba siendo su mejor amigo desde hacía un año.

-Hola, chicas -saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado, con la misma y brillante sonrisa de siempre-. ¿Os venís a tomar un helado?

-Hoy, no, Gary...- Respondió Liz, volviendo de nuevo la vista a la tumba-. Hace un año que Mamá se fue, y hoy la estamos visitando.

Gary las miró a las dos, una por una, y observó la tristeza en su mirada. Pero su sonrisa no menguó.

Patti levantó la vista, y se encontró con una mariposa que iba de flor en flor alrededor de los mausoleos. Divertida, se levantó e intentó cazarla, esquivando las distintas tumbas que se repartían por el cementerio.

Liz no se lo impidió. Continuaba con la vista fija en aquellas letras de la piedra que se encontraba delante de sus narices.

-¿Y qué tal va la visita? -intervino de nuevo Gary, interesado.

-Pues mal, muy mal -le contestó Liz, hundiendo el rostro en sus manos-. Me prometieron que la vería, ¿y ésto es lo que hay? ¿Una piedra con su nombre? ¿Y encima me juran que ella está debajo? -La niña, defraudada, se levantó y le pegó una patada a un gijarro, que chocó con la lápida. Volvió a mirar la gran losa, y una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla. Se sentó de nuevo, y un sollozo salió de sus labios. Gary se arrimó a ella, intentando consolarla Pero sólo una mirada no era suficiente, no en ese momento. El vacío que sentía superaba cualquier otra sensación.

Su amigo volvió a intentar consolarla.

-Pero Liz, no te pongas así. Ya verás cómo todo se arregla.

-¿¡Y cómo se va a arreglar si ella no está con nosotras!? -estalló la niña en un chillido.

Gary guardó silencio. Hacía mucho tiempo, él se había hecho la misma pregunta. Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-El tiempo lo arregla todo.

Liz lo miró con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. A lo lejos, Patti continuaba persiguiendo la mariposa, ajena a la conversación.

Dos brazos rodearon sin previo aviso a Gary. El chico notó cómo las lágrimas de su amiga humedecían su camiseta blanca. No dudó en consolarla con su abrazo, sintiendo cómo ella descargaba su decepción en su hombro.

Permanecieron así, en un abrazo sincero, durante unos instantes en los que el ulular del viento de otoño era lo único que se oía.

-¿Sabes qué? -rompió Gary el silencio.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Liz, aún sobre su hombro.

-Que, aunque tu madre no esté contigo, yo estoy aquí, ahora, y la heladería sigue abierta.

Liz sonrió. Se levantaron y se encaminaron juntos a la gran puerta del cementerio, junto con Patti.

-Gary -intervino de repente Liz, que le cogía de la mano, zarandeando sus brazos entrelazados con cada paso.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué estás siempre sonriendo?

-¿Por qué no? -Esa respuesta sorprendió a las hermanas. Él se explicó-. Cuando alguien sonríe cuando nadie lo hace, se lo contagia al resto. Además, no me gusta poner tristes a los que se preocupan por mí.

Patti rió, y ninguno de los dos supo por qué. Pero, ¿qué importaba? Hacía apenas unos meses habían cumplido ocho años, y no habían tenido ocasión de celebrarlo. Aquel helado sería la excusa perfecta.

* * *

Las niñas guardaban el recuerdo del primer aniversario de la muerte de su madre con mucho cariño, a pesar de no saber lo que, a partir de ese momento, se cernía sobre las dos.

La noche de Navidad, el orfanato preparó una alegre fiesta, repleta de luces y colores, además de dulces. Los niños y niñas eran libres de vestir otras prendas que no fueran el uniforme, pero esa excepción sólo fue aprovechada por las chicas de catorce años en adelante, por lo general. Al resto no le importaban las ropas que llevasen, sólo querían disfrutar.

Excepto aquellos que lo único que buscaban era un títere para su juerga.

Patti y Liz se encontraban disfrutando del turrón y los polvorones -especialmente la más pequeña y glotona- del buffet, entre risas y música navideña, cuando Liz advirtió que su sexto sentido la alertaba. ¿De qué? Eso mismo era lo que se preguntaba ella en ese instante, cuando vieron que, al fondo de una sala, un conjunto de personas les hacían señas para que se acercaran.

Liz, sin saber la razón de su repentina llamada, caminó hasta ellos, dudando ligeramente. Otro pinchazo de alerta invadió a la chica.

-Hola, peque -saludó uno de los cinco chicos que se encontraban allí, apartados de la multitud y de las miradas curiosas. Liz no contestó.

-¿Qué pasa, te ha comido la lengua el gato? -El grupo rio burlonamente.

Liz frunció levemente el ceño. Esto le daba mala espina, pero esperó a confirmar sus sospechas.

-Anda, alégranos un poco -intervino uno de ellos-, cuéntanos un chiste.

La muchacha los miró a todos uno a uno, calculando que tendrían al menos diez u once años, quizá doce el más mayor. ¿Irían a la clase de Gary, quizá?

Esa idea calmó un tanto a Liz. Si estaban con él, no serían tan mala gente.

-Vamos, haznos reír -alzó el tono el que estaba apoyado en la pared -. Aunque, viéndote a ti, ya tenemos de sobra para toda la noche.

Liz apretó los puños. No pensaba responder a sus puyas. Ante su silencio, el más alto de ellos reaccionó de una forma bastante inesperada.

-Pobre niña -comenzó a hablar-, quizá aún no has asimilado que estás encerrada en este antro durante las fechas en las que el resto de la gente feliz se da regalos y disfruta de la Navidad con su "familia" -el muchacho pronunció esas últimas palabras con un retintín extraño, más bien de asco, o amargura.

Todos escupieron una risa sarcástica que puso los nervios de punta a la muchacha. Cansada de aquella conversación que no iba a ninguna parte, se decidió a decir algo.

-Mira, no sé lo que os pasa, no sé nada de vosotros, así que dejadme en paz. Si estáis frustrados por estar aquí en Navidad, no es mi culpa.

El grupo sonrió siniestramente.

-Oh, claro, ¿y no es mejor decargar la frustración que guardársela para uno mismo?

El chico no le dio tiempo a Liz a recibir esa información. El puño se abalanzó sobre ella sin previo aviso. Chocó con sus huesos contra la pared aparatosamente, y el dolor punzante no se hizo de rogar. La niña se llevó las dos manos a su ojo derecho, cayendo a suelo despacio, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

Las estridentes risas se vieron camufladas por la música. El grupo se fue disolviendo, hasta que sólo quedó el agresor de Liz. Agachándose, desprendió en su oído una última frase:

-Más te vale ir aprendiendo quién manda aquí, enana.

Liz se levantó como pudo, y fue a por algo de hielo de manera furtiva al comedor. Todo estaba tan oscuro que Liz se estremeció. Aquella visión del orfanato lo hacía aún más siniestro.

Una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro. Rápidamente se giró, temerosa de volver a encontrarse al grupo de los matones, pero era la pequeña de las Thompson, que estaba toda manchada de turrón y otros dulces. La miraba interrogante y preocupada.

Liz no supo qué decirle. ¿Qué pasaría si le decía lo que había pasado a alguien? ¿La creerían? ¿Acaso alguien se atrevería a hacer algo por ella? ¿Y si se enteraban los matones? ¿Podrían ser capaces de volver a meterse con ella? O, lo que es peor, ¿serían capaces de tocarle un pelo a Patti?

La mano de Liz se posó sobre la coronilla de su hermanita en una dulce caricia.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Es que tu hermanita es muy torpe -le sonrió.

Sí, aquello era lo mejor.

Porque no todos los leones necesitan rugir para ser fuertes.

¿O sí?


	4. Capítulo 4: Aprendiendo a amar

El moratón no se hizo de esperar. Al día siguiente, la hinchazón y el dolor fueron los temas principales en la clase de Liz. Todo el mundo murmuraba y observaba sin vergüenza el rostro ahora estropeado de la niña. Al menos no le pedían explicaciones; sería más embarazoso todavía.

Las clases se hicieron eternas. La mañana transcurrió entre miradas de reojo y risillas camufladas por las palabras del profesor. A Liz le parecía que cada ruido, susurro o sonrisa estaba relacionada con ella y con su moratón. Se sentía observada y víctima de todas las burlas.

Claro que sus sospechas se vieron aclaradas en cuanto acabó el último periodo de clases.

Se encontraba volviendo a su habitación para dejar los libros y encontrarse con Gary y con su hermana, cuando unas palabras provenientes de un par de chicas que cotorreaban en el pasillo un poco más allá llegaban a sus desafortunados oídos:

-...He oído que se tropezó y se dio con una estantería.

-¡Eso no se lo cree nadie!

Liz frenó en seco, pero no se giró para mirarlas. Sabía que la estarían mirando ahora mismo, porque una de las chicas le había susurrado algo al oído a la otra, y ahora intentaban camuflar sus risitas. Dio media vuelta, y las muchachas se toparon con una Liz desafiante, que las miraba con los puños apretados y con el fuego del odio brillando en sus pupilas. Las dos dejaron de reírse al instante, no porque estuvieran atemorizadas, sino porque no se creían aún que la "mosquita muerta" fuera capaz de tomar esa pose de autosuficiencia.

-Qué, ¿nos vas a pegar? ¿o te vas a dar a ti misma "sin querer"?

Las risas estallaron. A Liz se le crisparon los nervios. Podrían haber aflorado algunas lágrimas de rabia, pero no se lo podía permitir. Parecería demasiado débil, y les estaría dando la razón a los demás.

Y eso era lo último que quería.

-¡Tontas! -Estalló Liz. Se volvió a hacer el silencio-. ¿Os creéis las mejores por insultar a las espaldas? ¿Acaso sois tan cobardes que no podéis decírmelo a la cara? Si supiérais lo que he pasado, ¡no soltaríais ni una carcajada, ¿me oyes?! ¡Ni una! -chilló, con los ojos vidriosos. Estaba a punto de llorar.

La que parecía la líder de las dos dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vaya con la chiquilla. ¿Se nos pone gallita? Yo que tú no subiría demasiado el tono. Tengo contactos, ¿sabes?

-Basta, Agatha -se escuchó a las espaldas de las dos.

-Gary -musitó Liz, a medias contenta y a medias sorprendida.

-Dejadlo ya. Si de verdad fuérais la mitad de fuertes que ella, dejaríais de ser tan arrogantes.

Liz lo miró, esperanzada por aquellas palabras. ¿Ella... fuerte? ¿Gary la consideraba fuerte?

-Tenías que venir tú a defenderla. Vamos, Rin. esto ha empezado a ser aburrido -le dijo la que se hacía llamar Agatha a su compañera, dándole la espalda a Gary. Ambas desaparecieron por el pasillo, entre murmullos ininteligibles.

-Gary... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Habló Liz, rompiendo el silencio que se acababa de crear en el pasillo.

-Te estaba buscando. Es la hora de la comida, recuerdas?

Liz asintió, con una sobrisa en la cara.

-Vamos al comedor. Patti ya debe estar allí.

-Sí -asintió ella con energía.

.

El escándalo era lo único que se podía percibir en la sala del comedor. Las bandejas se iban llenando de comida en los mostradores, y las mesas estaban ya todas ocupadas.

Patti, Gary y Liz se hallaban sentados en una gran mesa, en compañía de otros niños. La mayor de las Thompson parecía haber perdido el apetito, pues se dedicaba a zarandear los pedazos de pollo con el tenedor, con la mirada perdida en el plato.

-Gary -intervino, haciendo alzar la cabeza al mencionado, que tenía toda la cara manchada de arroz-, ¿de verdad crees que soy tan fuerte?

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos.

-No tanto, pero algún día lo serás. Todos somos fuertes, pero a veces no queremos mostrarlo por miedo a hacer daño a los demás. Aunque -continuó- creo que ese no es tu caso. Tú, simplemente, eres tímida. Debes comunicarte con más gente además de nosotros dos -le dijo, señalándose a él y a su hermana-. Mira, por ejemplo.

Gary le zarandeó el hombro a la chica chica de su derecha, captando su atención.

-Hey, Carlee, éstas son Liz y Patti, ¿las conocías?

-N-No... -contestó, extrañada porque le saltaran con una pregunta así mientras comía.

-Pues ya las conoces -concluyó el chico, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Son hermanas, y van a la clase de la señorita Dawn.

Cuando la chica reparó en el moratón de Liz, la conversación tomó un rumbo un tanto extraño.

-¿Eres tú la de los rumores? -se atrevió a preguntarle.

Liz no sabía qué contestar. ¿Había rumores sobre ella?

-¿Qué rumores? -preguntó Gary por ella.

-Bueno... Se dice por ahí que te pegaron una paliza ayer... en la fiesta...

Liz se estremeció por completo. ¿La habrían visto? ¿Y si alguien difundía la verdad, y los matones se acababan enterando? ¿Vendrían a por ella de nuevo?

-Liz -la llamó Gary, sacándola de sus pensamientos-, ¿es eso cierto?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ya te he dicho que me di con una puerta.

-¿Ah, sí? -insinuó él, cruzándose de brazos-. Creía que había sido con una estantería. Al menos, eso me habías dicho esta mañana...

Liz se mordió la lengua. Mierda. La habían pillado.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue a dejar su bandeja vacía en la pila de los cubiertos sucios, pero no consiguió zafarse de Gary. Él la siguió hasta el patio, donde los niños que ya habían terminado de comer disfrutaban de su tiempo libre, y, cuando aminoró la marcha, la agarró de un brazo y la obligó a mirarle.

-Oye, oye, ¿era eso verdad? ¿te han pegado?

Liz desvió la mirada. No quería mentirle, no al menos dos veces en el mismo día.

Gary la miró de forma severa. No pensaba que fuera capaz de ocultarle semejante problema.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No quería preocuparte -se excusó-. Además, ¿y si le hacen algo a Patti? Yo aún soy débil, no podría hacer nada... Y no me perdonaría que le pasara algo, Madre no me lo perdonaría...

Se hizo el silencio. El chico suspiró.

-Parece mentira. Creía que confiabas un poquito en mí. ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio? No soy un chivato, si era eso. Podría haberte ayudado.

Un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad inundó a Liz. ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de Gary? Llevaban juntos un año y medio, y nunca se habían tenido un secreto.

Una sensación extrañamente cálida para ser diciembre embargó a Liz. Se encontró, de repente, entre los brazos de Gary. Sintió su respiración caliente sobre la piel de su cuello, y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Tonta -le dijo en una risa-. La próxima vez pienso comerme tu postre como me ocultes algo, ¿entendido?

Liz sonrió de forma sincera por primera vez en navidad. Abrazó fuertemente a Gary, y ambos cayeron al suelo adoquinado. Pese al dolor en sus espaldas, continuaron riendo, y momentos después, se separaron, tendidos en el suelo.

Algo frío sintió Liz en la punta de su nariz. Al momento, Gary exclamó algo.

-¡Mira! ¡Está nevando!

Era verdad. Pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabezas, que formaban una cortina blanca en el cielo. Era precioso ver cómo caían en la palma de su mano y se derretían poco a poco, perdiendo esas formas geométricas que los hacían mágicos.

Y allí permanecieron, admirando la primera nevada del año hasta que la campana los llamó para volver a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Era tarde. Muy tarde. Liz se había pasado de hora conociendo a las compañeras de habitación de Carlee y disfrutando de la compañía de otras chicas, y cuanto antes volviera a su cuarto, mejor.

-¡Eh, tú!

Liz se giró de golpe, como movida por un resorte. Conocía esa voz, y era lo que más miedo me daba.

-Hombre, si eres la de la fiesta de ayer...

Liz intentó correr, pero se chocó con otros dos de lo cinco de la noche anterior. El miedo se apoderó de sus articulaciones; no se podía mover.

-¿Adónde pretendías ir? -soltó una risotada muy desagradable a los oídos de la niña. Luego, con media sonrisa, continuó-. ¿Podemos desahogarnos de nuevo hoy?

El chico dio un paso al frente, y se puso a menos de un palmo de la cara de Liz. El corazón se le subió a la garganta a la chica.

La cogió del cuello y la levantó del suelo. En poco tiempo, Liz notó cómo le iba faltando el aire.

-Sí, voy sintiendo cómo se vacía mi estrés... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Liz pataleaba, pero era inútil. La mano continuaba aferrada a su cuello, y por más que le hincara las uñas, no se aflojaba.

-¡Marco, Rick, Jona! ¡Érais vosotros!

Aquella voz hizo que su agresor perdiera toda la fuerza de su brazo. Liz cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, con una mueca de agobio.

-Di-director... -consiguió musitar.

-Ahora mismo a vuestro cuarto. ¡Sin peros! Mañana tomaré medidas sobre esto...

Todo había pasado muy rápido. Todos desaparecieron del pasillo, dejándolo de nuevo en silencio. todos, menos el responsable de la aparición del señor director en la escena.

El chico de cabellos rubios y sonrisa perenne se acercó y la ayudó a levantarse. Automáticamente, Liz se arrojó a sus brazos en un sollozo.

-Gracias -fue lo que le salió decir.

-¿Te he dicho ya que yo también "tengo contactos"? -dijo, imitando la voz de Agatha.

Liz lo estrechó más fuerte.

-Wowowo, que me aplastas, "Leona"!

La niña rió, pero no aflojó ni un poco su atadura. Necesitaba sentirse segura, y sólo con él lo hacía.

-Anda, vayamos a dormir que es muy tarde.

Liz asintió. Antes de soltar a Gary, le dijo al oído:

-Te quiero, Gary.

Él sonrió.

-Y yo a ti. Pero ahora, a la cama.

Ambos desaparecieron por los extremos contrarios del pasillo. Las sombras y un mal recuerdo fue todo lo que quedó allí.

* * *

Liz abrió la puerta, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Se encontró a Patti durmiendo, como de costumbre, y una sonrisa fugaz se dibujó vagamente en su rostro.

Se acostó sobre las sábanas y dejó que la luz de la luna de entre las cortinas bañara su rostro.

Y, entonces supo que, aunque ella no fuera la más fuerte, tendría a alguien más en quien apoyarse. Porque la unión hace la fuerza, y todos juntos conseguirían hacerse un huequito en aquella jungla.

Además, hoy había conocido a más chicas como ella, habían reído, habían hablado de sus gustos, de sus anteriores vidas...

Y pensar que casi dos años se deslizarían como una mano por un guante en aquel sitio gris y triste gracias a Gary...

Se aseguró, por primera vez desde que murió su madre, que había aprendido a amar de nuevo.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿La fuerza de los leones?

Liz había conseguido descansar bien aquella noche, a pesar de los pinchazos que de vez en cuando le molestaban en el ojo hinchado. Con una sonrisa en los labios y un buen presentimiento en sus entrañas, despertó a su hermana y se arreglaron para acudir a las clases de la mañana.

Fueron las primeras en terminar el desayuno. Durante éste no encontraron por ninguna parte a Gary, pero no se preocuparon. Solía pasar. Se quedaba pegado a las sábanas con demasiada facilidad. Aunque a Carlee y las demás no les pasaba lo mismo, y gracias a ello no pasaron solas aquella comida. Ya se habían aclarado todos los malentendidos, malas conclusiones y cotilleos que circulaban por el orfanato. Sólo les quedaba disfrutar de su compañía.

Y esa idea hacía la mar de feliz a la pareja.

Patti y Liz llevaron sus bandejas vacías a la pila y salieron del comedor dispuestas a empezar las clases, quedando con sus amigas en el recreo más tarde.

Ya no se cogían de la mano a cualquier sitio que iban; se habían acostumbrado cada vez más a ese sitio, y Patti no sentía esa necesidad. Además, correr era mucho más complicado cuando las pillaban haciendo alguna que otra trastada.

Liz miró por la ventana de la clase, mientras la señorita Dawn continuaba con sus interminables chácharas sobre prehistoria y neandertales. Se fijó en los escalones de la salida del comedor, y recordó la escena en la que Gary y ella contemplaban la nieve tirados en el suelo. Una sonrisilla risueña asomó a los labios de la joven, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano. En ese momento nada la había preocupado. Había sido feliz.

-Señorita Thompson -interrumpió los pensamientos de Liz la profesora, que había avanzado hasta ella y ahora se encontraba a su espalda-. ¿Acaso hay algo más interesante que las etapas del Paleolítico ahí fuera? ¿Qué has visto, un pteranodón?

La clase estalló en risas. Liz sintió cómo la sangre ascendía a sus mejillas, poniéndolas como dos tomates.

-No señorita... -susurró al fin, haciendo volver a su mesa a la maestra Dawn.

-Seguro que pensaba en su novio... -oyó susurrar a su compañera de atrás, que cuchicheaba entre risitas con su compañera de mesa.

La aludida les lanzó una mirada asesina, de esas que cortan el hipo. Las dos se pusieron rectas como dos velas y cerraron los picos.

Las clases se eternizaron, y el sonido del timbre pareció haber venido del paraíso cuando lo escucharon las dos hermanas. Sin esperar a nadie, salieron como una exhalación de la clase y corrieron escaleras abajo hasta llegar al patio. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Liz observó al completo el lugar, buscando con la mirada a su amigo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

El frío viento, que destempló su sudor, fue la única respuesta que recibió.

* * *

Aquel día, ninguno de los tres matones habían acudido a clase. Gary sospechó que el director Strasser se habría pasado a primera hora por sus cuartos para darles una buena reprimenda.

Cuando tocó el timbre, todo el mundo salió rápidamente del salón, como si llevaran allí días sin salir. Él fue el único que quedó dentro, mientras guardaba lentamente el material en su mochila.

Unos pasos lejanos se colaron por sus tímpanos. Con cautela, alzó la mirada para ver por la puerta abierta cómo unas sombras avanzaban por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia allí.

No tardaron en asomar por el umbral de la puerta sus respectivos dueños. Para ese momento, el muchacho ya se había temido lo que estaba pasando allí.

Eran ellos. Los tres. Los que le habían hecho todo ese daño a Liz.

El odio brilló en sus ojos azules como el cobalto, acompañado por dos puños cerrados a más no poder.

Jona, Marco y Nick entraron en la clase con total naturalidad, pese a estar mostrando una expresión de rabia contenida bastante notoria.

-Tú, Mocoso -lo llamó el más alto, Nick.

Gary no respondió.

El chico avanzó lentamente hasta alcanzarlo, y Gary lo siguió con la mirada. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se vio perfectamente la diferencia de altura entre los dos.

Cabeza y media.

Pero Gary no se achantó.

-¿Sabes lo que nos ha tocado hacer hoy por tu culpa, niñato? -le susurró prácticamente al oído, y Gary notó cómo la voz empezaba a temblarle de la ira.

-Fuera lo que fuese es poco -escupió el rubio con rencor.

Nick saltó. Agarró por el cuello del jersey gris a Gary y lo alzó una cabeza y media del suelo, hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos. Se acercó a sus ojos hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron.

-Strasser nos ha hecho limpiar la cocina del comedor durante toda la mañana por tu intromisión. Supongo que sabes lo que te toca, ¿no?

Gary se hartó de contenerse, y colocando las manos sobre los puños de su agresor, voceó:

-¿Acaso te crees el rey del lugar por sacarme unas cabezas? ¿Te ves capaz de hacer lo que te venga en gana con todo el mundo siempre que quieras, como si fueran tus bufones? ¡Aquí todos estamos jodidos! ¡Ninguno de nosotros, incluido tú, tiene un lugar al que ir; ni uno de nuestros padres sigue respirando!¡Que sepas que por eso estás aquí, y eres un alumno más, como el resto! ¡Tú también eres un pedazo de mierda!

Gary se vio dando con sus huesos al suelo embaldosado. Con un gemido de dolor, intentó incorporarse, pero el pie de otro de los chicos se lo impidió, presionándole el pecho.

-Con que un pedazo de mierda, ¿eh? ¡Mira quién fue a hablar, "Calvito"! -las risas fueron generalizadas.

-¡¿Crees que esto es estar calvo, atontado?! -chilló, frotándose el cabello con fuerza.

-Es verdad; comprobémoslo.

Gary volvió a ser levantado del suelo con brusquedad, pero esta vez el dolor fue mucho más intenso. Se echó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a patalear, con las lágrimas aflorando en el rostro. Le habían aferrado el pelo con una mano y ahora se tambaleaba en el aire retorciéndose del dolor.

Entre risas la mar de desagradables, Marco dijo:

-¡Anda, pero si es de verdad!

-Quizá sólo está muy bien pegado -propuso Jona, con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro.

Alzó el brazo y cogió otro de los mechones de Gary.

Algunos cabellos volaron arrancados y llevados por la corriente.

Cuando los matones se hartaron de aquello, le arrojaron al suelo y le propinaron unas últimas patadas mientras él se agazapaba en el suelo, no por cobardía, sino para proteger las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. En ese estado, no podía enfrentarse a ellos. Sería el fracaso asegurado.

Si no lo era ya.

Las voces de dos profesores invadieron el pasillo, llegando a oídos de los cuatro. Nick, Marco y Jona se estremecieron, y cruzaron miradas alteradas.

-¡Mierda! -susurró Jona, consternado-. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Corred -declaró Nick, mientras se alejaban por la puerta antes de que pudieran siquiera cruzar por delante de la clase los maestros.

No repararon en el joven que se alzaba en pie al fondo de la clase. No repararon en el gesto mustio que mostraba todo su cuerpo, medio contraído por los golpes, pero aun así con la cabeza bien alta.

En cierto modo, tenía lástima de esos chicos. Les había dicho una verdad como un pino, pero ellos sólo la habían ignorado. Allí, todos eran simples personas a la intemperie de todo, fuera la fuerza o la inteligencia de cualquiera. Todos eran simples cachos de mierda.

Y lo peor era que lo sabían y lo ignoraban a la vez.

Los pensamientos se esfumaron de su mente cuando notó que algo humedecía el cuello de su camisa.

Lo que se encontró no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Estaba llorando. Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas y se juntaban en la barbilla, mojando los botones del uniforme.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Era por el dolor? ¿Acaso habían herido su orgullo?

¿O por el simple hecho de sentirse otro pedazo de mierda como ellos por haber llegado a esto?

Gary se enjugó las lágrimas con los puños, ahora decepcionado consigo mismo. Se prometió que nunca más volvería a llorar a partir del día en que el cáncer sucumbió.

Una torva sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. No debía llorar más... Si Patti y Liz le veían con aquella pinta...

Era verdad. Patti. Liz.

Las había olvidado.

Con la frente cubierta de sudor perlado, trató de salir corriendo de la clase y dirigirse al patio, cuando notó que las rodillas cedían ante su peso. Impotente, sintió cómo su cuerpo volvía a dar con el duro granito por segunda vez en el día.

Más pasos, esta vez veloces y ligeros, se escucharon por el pasillo. Gary vio con dificultad desde de suelo la figura de dos niñas a las que conocía muy bien asomar por el umbral de la puerta.

Quiso levantarse, pero no le quedaba fuerza en los brazos.

-¡Gary! -Gritó Liz, aterrada por lo que estaba viendo. Patti tardó menos que ella en acudir al lado de su amigo y ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -suplicó la joven, con los ojos desorbitados y el labio inferior temblándole.

Gary no dijo nada. Para qué explicar algo que se explicaba por sí mismo.

Las dos hermanas se miraron, y supieron exactamente lo que debían hacer. Sosteniendo a Gary sobre sus hombros, dirigieron sus pasos hacia la enfermería.

Liz nunca perdonaría aquello. Fuese quien hubiera sido el causante de aquello, no se iría de rositas sin pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Un nuevo sentimiento empezó a tomar forma en el pecho de Liz; un sentimiento algo incómodo que le enervaba y le hacía perder la mirada entre la gente, sumiéndolo todo en un oscuro optimismo que todo lo superaba. Una determinación que la asustó hasta a ella misma.

La certeza de que Gary no habriá sufrido en vano.

Venganza; ella aún no conocía el nombre de tan peligroso sentimiento.

"Esta es la fuerza de los leones", se dijo, aún corriendo en busca de la sala de enfermería.

Pero no, eso no era venganza del todo; aún no sabía lo que "venganza" podía llegar a ser de verdad.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	6. Capítulo 6: No hay de qué

Gary abrió los ojos y lo primero que se encontró fue la mirada preocupada de las gemelas. Aturdido, se incorporó un poco en la cama, y de sopetón le volvieron todos los recuerdos de aquella mañana. Se echó la mano a la cabeza; varios pinchazos acosaron sus sienes.

-Gary, ¿cómo te encuentras? -Intervino Liz, hablando por su hermana, que la miraba consternada.

-Bien, tranquilas -les respondió mirándolas a ambas, con cierto esfuerzo-. Sólo... tengo un par de moratones, nada más.

Patti suspiró, visiblemente aliviada. Era lo máximo que podía expresar. Liz sonrió ante aquel gesto.

El chico volvió a tumbarse lentamente, cansado. No sabía cómo afrontar el tema delante de las chicas. Había intentado enfrentarse a los matones, y había acabado perdiendo el sentido mientras trataba de alcanzar la enfermería.

Había hecho un ridículo espantoso.

-Gracias, Gary -dijo Liz en un susurro. Patti asintió con energía, apoyando sus palabras.

Él la miró un momento. ¿Por qué le estaría dando las gracias? No había conseguido su objetivo, los chicos le habían metido una tunda y habían ignorado cada palabra que les había dicho. ¿Qué había de victorioso en eso?

-No hay de qué -le respondió en un leve suspiro.

El silencio se apoderó de la pequeña sala. La pequeña de las Thompson se quedó mirando al joven, que había cerrado los ojos para descansar su ahora turbia vista. Aquellos días estaban siendo muy moviditos, si se les podía decir así. No había nada más que peleas, peleas y más peleas. ¿Cuándo acabaría aquello?

Liz se levantó de la silla de tijera y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de accionar el pomo, se giró a su hermana y le dijo que lo mejor sería dejarle descansar. Sin más que añadir, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Por qué lo hago todo mal?", fue el pensamiento que había ocupado su mente mientras había acompañado a Gary. Por su culpa, por haberle dicho la verdad, Gary había cometido el peor de los errores: había dado la cara por ella. ¿Por qué había sido tan tonto como para haberlo hecho?

Y ella, ¿por qué había sido tan tonta como para no habérselo impedido?

Apoyó con cuidado la espalda sobre la puerta, y apretó los puños. No podía llorar. Últimamente eran demasiadas la lágrimas que quería derramar. Pero no lo permitiría: debía ser fuerte de verdad, de una vez por todas.

Porque los marcadores no favorecían: Matones 2, Liz 0.

Necesitaba una remontada, y la daría en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

* * *

Gary volvió a abrir los ojos. Sabía que Liz se había ido hacía ya un rato, pero no había sido capaz de retenerla para aclarárselo todo. No tenía fuerzas para ello. La frustración y la vergüenza le superaban.

Sin embargo, Patti seguía allí, y lo miraba con una media sonrisa consoladora.

El chico suspiró, y se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio.

-¿No vas con tu hermana?

Ella lo miró con cara de réplica.

-A ver, no te estoy echando, no me malinterpretes -se explicó. Ella rió. Como siempre, Gary respondió con otra brillante y esperanzadora sonrisa.

Nunca habían tenido una conversación a solas. Siempre había estado Liz para interpretar a su hermana, y ahora sería un reto comprende lo que Patti le quisiera decir.

Pero, ¿acaso no la había comprendido hacía tan solo unos instantes?

Intentó iniciar algún tema de conversación, pero nada le venía a la cabeza. Excepto el que siempre le había intrigado respecto a ella.

-Oye, ¿por qué no hablas? -Se lanzó a preguntar. Sabía que era un tema delicado, pero se decidió a abordarlo.

Patti lo miró algo descolocada. ¿A qué venía aquello ahora?

Ah, claro; era la única persona en todo el orfanato que aún no se lo había preguntado.

Ella encogió los hombros a modo de respuesta. No tenía ganas de volver a enfrascarse en el típico juego de mímica que ya había sufrido varias veces desde que llegó.

Pero Gary ya la conocía, y le insistió un poco.

-Vamos, voy a dar mi mejor esfuerzo para entenderte -le dijo, casi haciendo un puchero. Patti suspiró, y se tomó la barbilla con los dedos índice y corazón. Estaba buscando los gestos adecuados para empezar a explicarse.

-Estabas un día pensando... -lanzó Gary, para ver si se acercaba. Patti lo miró un momento confudida, y al momento comenzó a negar con los brazos, batiendo el aire violentamente.

-...pero no veías nada... -Gary metía la pata cada vez mas. La niña se estaba desesperando, y sólo acababan de empezar-. ¿Estaba oscuro?

Patti se echó la mano a la frente. Era un desastre.

-...Y te chocaste porque no habías visto a quién tenías delante.

La pequeña Thompson frenó las teorías de Gary estirando el brazo en una clara señal de "stop". Él hizo una mueca.

-Eso ya no lo he entendido -sentenció.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas. Aquello era demasiado absurdo.

-¿Qué tal si vuelves a comenzar? -propuso Gary. Patti lo vio bastante conveniente.

Tomó aire, y volvió a empezar. Se señaló a ella, y luego a la puerta.

-Tú y... ¿una puerta? ¿Una salida?... ¿Te fuiste? ¿Adónde? -Patti se indicó de arriba a abajo, y luego caminó hasta la puerta e hizo como si la abriera, exagerando bastante cada movimiento.

-¡Ah! Tú y tu hermana. Ya lo pillo. Sigue.

La niña suspiró aliviada. Primer paso, conseguido.

Se dirigió a una mesa que había al lado de la camilla, y se agachó para meterse por debajo de ella. Luego, se señaló de nuevo.

-Escondidas.

Patti le hizo la señal de "ok" alzando el pulgar con ímpetu. Gary sonrió. Ya casi no sentía el dolor que apenas unos instantes se había adueñado de todos sus pensamientos.

Pero no pudo continuar. Pese a que lo intentó, no sabía cómo decirle a Gary que unos mafiosos llegaron y mataron a sangre fría a su madre unos metros mas allá.

¿Quién sabría?

Bajó la cabeza, alicaída. Pero Gary se paró un momento a buscar alternativas. De reojo, encontró un pequeño cuaderno de notas con un boli prendido a la portada. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero no llegaba a la mesa.

-¿Y si me lo escribes? -Le propuso, señalando a la mesa.

A Patti se le encendió la bombilla en la cabeza, y acudió rápidamente a por el material. Bolígrafo en ristre, se dispuso a relatar con pelos y señales el accidente de aquella madrugada en la que su madre murió.

Pero, cuando levantó el lápiz del papel, solamente encontró una corta e inesperada frase.

"Ella me daba la decisión para escoger mis palabras".

Se lo enseñó a Gary, apenas percatándose de lo que había escrito. Él lo miró algo confundido. ¿Qué querría decir con eso?

Pero en pocos segundos lo entendió.

-Tu madre, ¿no?

Ella asintió sin mucho ánimo.

Y era la verdad. Era su madre la que siempre les había susurrado por la noche alentadoras palabras, dándoles esa confianza, esperanza y fuerza de voluntad para luchar por la supervivencia en la calles de Brooklyn, con una preciosa sonrisa fingida, tragándose el dolor y el sufrimiento y guardándoselo para ella sola; sus hijas no merecían pasar por aquello, y no lo harían.

Pero, cuando murió...

...También lo hicieron las palabras de las que las dos hermanas habían estado bebiendo durante toda su corta vida.

-No te preocupes -le susurró Gary, haciendo alzar de nuevo la cabeza a Patti-. Ya encontraremos más "decisión" por ahí.

La niña rió. Él sonrió también, aliviado. Ahora que sabía lo que pasaba, la podría ayudar. Él le daría la fuerza que había flaqueado en ella desde que le falta la mujer que la crió.

Un cálido beso en la mejilla sacó de sus pensamientos a Gary. La pequeña le volvió a enseñar la libreta, y ahora había ocupado una página entera con una sola palabra.

"Gracias".

Momentos después, ya había salido de la enfermería. Gary se vio completamente solo. Decidió relajar un poco sus músculos, y entornó los ojos.

-No hay de qué... -volvió a decir aquella mañana, antes de caer preso del sueño.

* * *

"Elisabeth y Patricia Thompson, acudan al despacho del director de inmediato."

El altavoz había hablado. Las dos hermanas pusieron rumbo a la pequeña habitación en la que el señor Strasser pasaba la mayor parte del día, hundido en trabajo y organización del centro.

Llamaron con cuidado a la puerta, y la inconfundible y anormalmente grave voz del director las hizo pasar.

-Chicas, tengo noticias para vosotras -dio media vuelta en su silla de oficina, y se encontró de cara con ellas-. Debido al incidente generado esta mañana, y hace ya algunos días, hemos decidido desplazar a los señoritos Richard Wilson, Marco Povlasky y Jonathan Greenvalley al orfanato del barrio de Manhattan. Serán llevados allí mañana por la mañana. Espero que sean noticias gratas para vosotras, chicas -concluyó, cruzando los dedos de las manos sobre su regazo con una sincera sonrisa.

Las dos hermanas se miraron, si creerse lo que acababa de decir el señor Strasser. ¿De verdad iban a librarse de los maleantes que llevaban arruinándoles la semana?

¿O era una tomadura de pelo?

Patti reaccionó antes que Liz. Pegó un enorme salto de alegría, y se lanzó al director para plantarle un enérgico beso en la mejilla. Él la acogió entre sus brazos como a una hija.

-Pero, por favor -intervino, con repentina seriedad-, no os metáis en más líos. Os lo ruego.

La pequeña Patti asintió, luciendo su sonrisa más brillante. El hombre trajeado la estrechó entre sus brazos un instante antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo, y las dejó marchar.

-¡Dadle la noticia al señorito Maslow, por favor! -Fue lo último que añadió antes de que las dos desaparecieran por el pasillo, de vuelta a la enfermería.

Liz no cabía en sí de alegría. Corrió a toda máquina, tirando de su hermana -prácticamente arrastrándola por el suelo- hasta la puerta de la enfermería. La abrió de un golpe, pero las palabras de gozo murieron en su garganta al ver a su amigo completamente dormido.

Patti se posó el dedo índice sobre los labios, y Liz comprendió. Se acercó despacio al chico, mientras su hermana se volvía a sentar en la silla de tijera.

Su rostro, claro como el día, con los cabellos rubios desparramados por su frente, la hicieron esbozar una ligera sonrisilla ladeada. Parecía tan tranquilo, descansando sus doloridos brazos y piernas, con la respiración lenta y acompasada rigiendo la subida y bajada de su pecho...

Liz depositó un ligero beso en su frente, sujetándose tras la oreja los mechones de pelo que le estorbaban, y aún agachada, susurró:

-Volvemos a ser libres, Gary.

Patti llamó su atención y la apremió para irse: ya había llegado la hora de tomar el almuerzo.

Con la fuerza renovada -y, por qué no decirlo, un hambre canina-, las dos marcharon a encontrarse con sus amigas en el comedor.

A sus espaldas, la enfermería blanca quedó en completo silencio. El chico que reposaba sobre la cama se movió un poco, aún dormido, y rozó su frente con la punta de los dedos.

Una levísima sonrisa se abrió paso por su rostro. Un gesto que significaba algo muy conocido ya para las dos gemelas.

"No hay de qué".


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Un sábado cualquiera?

Oscuridad y soledad.

Otra vez.

¿Soledad?

Para nada.

Todos estaban allí.

Observaban.

Susurraban.

Y sus oídos volvían a sufrir aquella tortura de voces irreconocibles y frías.

-Ya no está... Se fue...

-Ahora estás sola...

-Nada te puede salvar de tu horrible destino...

-Desiste...

Lo único que podía hacer era taparse los oídos, pero resultaba en vano. Las voces estaban allí, hiciera lo que hiciese. Pero, ¿dónde estaban lor rostros que rezaban todos aquellos augurios?

-No puedes hacer nada...

Cayó de rodillas sobre el frío suelo de la nada. Temblando, trató de continuar reprimiendo las lágrimas. Estaban ya a flor de piel, tangibles, claras. Pero necesitaba evitar que se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

-Silencio... Silencio... -Suplicaba en susurros prácticamente inaudibles.

-¡Desiste! -Tronó en el oscuro lugar, haciendo perder la respiración a la niña por un instante.

Era horrible. No era sano. Se iba a volver loca. El eco de aquella simple palabra se clavaba en su espalda como el puñal de un cruel enemigo.

Iba a perder la cabeza si continuaba escuchando.

-¡RÍNDETE! -Volvió a ordenar la voz ronca y seca.

-¡CÁLLATE! -Cortó la niña su orden con un chillido ensordecedor.

Su respiración acelerada fue lo último que llenó aquel vacío lugar.

* * *

Patti se incorporó como movida por un resorte en su cama, bañada en sudor frío. Miró a todas partes y, tras comprobar lo que había pasado, respiró hondo, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

Al poco rato, su hermana ya había saltado a su cama para reconfortarla.

-¿Ha sido ese sueño otra vez? -Le preguntó.

La pequeña asintió, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. Llevaba sufriendo aquella pesadilla más de una semana, aunque no todos los días. Siempre era lo mismo: Un lugar negro en medio de la nada, unas voces tétricas susurrándole su oscuro futuro, y ella sólo tratando de huir de ellas.

Siempre igual.

Sintió el abrazó cálido de Liz envolverla, y consiguió olvidar por un instante lo que acababa de pasar.

-Tranquila; sólo ha sido eso. Un sueño. Ya está -musitó en su oído, acariciándole la cabeza con suma dulzura.

Patti sonrió tímidamente. Cada vez que su hermana le decía esas palabras, se imaginaba de nuevo en los brazos de su madre, y no era capaz de reprimir la nostalgia.

Sonó el despertador. Las chicas decidieron empezar a preparar aquel sábado con alegría y empeño. Mañana volverían a acudir a su heladería favorita con Gary, como hacían desde que llegaron allí con siete años. Ahora, tras cinco años en el orfanato, Liz y Patti se habían aficionado a pasar todo el domingo con su amigo trasteando por los alrededores del orfanato e hinchándose a dulces y helado.

Pero, sobre todo, se habían acostumbrado a sonreír. Desde que desaparecieron los abusones de hace tanto tiempo, habían participado en las actividades y se habían relacionado con todos como uno más. La vida les había ido como debía ser. Bien.

Y todo gracias a un cierto niño rubio de ojos profundos como el océano.

Un niño que ahora tenía quince años, pese a conservar la apariencia de uno de doce.

Las chicas llegaron al pasillo por el que se repartían las aulas, y, como siempre, encotraron a Gary apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de su clase. Las hermanas lo recibieron con una sonrisa, acudiendo a su lado.

-¿Qué, nos vamos a desayunar? -Propuso, con su característica energía matutina.

Las dos asintieron con las mismas ganas, y tomaron rumbo a la cafetería, como siempre.

Pese a la alegría con la que las recibía Gary siempre que las veía, Patti seguía dándole vueltas a aquella pesadilla que la acosaba desde hacía ya tantos días. Sabía que era un simple sueño y, que como el resto de ellos, no tenían sentido; pero, ¿por qué el soñarlo tan a menudo?

¿No sería acaso una señal...?

Quiso despejar su mente de la incertidumbre para centrarse en lo que ponía en su tazón de leche aquella mañana. Se decantó por los cereales con chocolate y, tras servirse, alcanzó a sus dos compañeros, que ya habían tomado asiento al lado de Carlee y sus amigas.

En el desayuno, Gary hizo el tonto como siempre, colocándose la cucharilla entre la nariz y el labio superior, haciendo reír a todos, y, cómo no, siendo regañado por las encargadas. La pequeña Thompson no reprimió la sonrisa; de hecho, nunca lo había hecho desde que las cosas volvieron a ir bien.

Liz sonrió con sinceridad al observar las risotadas de su hermana. Cada vez que la veía tan feliz, sentía que había conseguido hacer de sus vidas un pozo menos profundo.

Pero, ¿acaso no estaban mejor allí? Comían todos los días cuatro comidas, se duchaban y estudiaban a diario, conocían a gente... Con su madre, tenían que estar la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle, porque su casa ya no era suya. No iban a la escuela. Debían ver a menudo a los hombres negros que, al final, acabaron quitándole la vida.

Liz se restregó los ojos para despejar su vista y sus ideas. Sí, allí estaban en mejores condiciones, pero una madre no se podía sustituir con un atractivo lecho para dormir.

Ni mucho menos.

No quiso seguir pensando. Cada vez que lo hacía, llegaba a la conclusión de que nada de lo que hiciera serviría para trerla de vuelta, y no quería recordárselo una vez más.

En pocos minutos se dio cuenta de que era la última que quedaba en desayunar. A excepción, claro, del payaso de su amigo.

Intentó darse prisa, y se metió otra cuchara de avena en la boca. Gary hacía lo mismo, habiendo caído en la cuenta de la hora que era tras ver la reacción de Liz.

-Liz -le preguntó, aún masticando-, no sueles tardar tanto. ¿Qué pasa? -Tragó con algo de esfuerzo-. Parecías pensativa.

-Ya, bueno... No te preocupes más. No es nada.

Gary no insistió, pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. A aquellas alturas, era como un libro abierto para él.

-Eh -le llamó la atención, acercando un poco su silla a la de ella.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, pesado?

-No te olvides de nuestra promesa -concluyó, mostrándole su dedo meñique de la mano derecha con una radiante sonrisa de las suyas.

-Claro -le contestó la joven, borrando toda la sequedad de sus anteriores palabras.

No, no la había olvidado. Y nunca lo haría. Hacía cuatro años, más concretamente, en el aniversario de la fecha en que se conocieron, Gary le hizo prometer a Liz que jamás volvería a esconderle ninguno de sus problemas, fueran cuales fuesen. Y él tampoco podría romperla, porque estaría castigado comprándole todo el helado que quisiera uno de esos domigos que tanto les gustaban.

Y allí continuaban, recordándoselo como si de una competición se tratara.

Liz aferró el meñique de Gary con el suyo propio, y sacudieron las dos manos al unísono. Después se levantaron a la vez a dejar sus cuencos de leche vacíos y a acudir a clase.

El sábado acababa de empezar.

* * *

La campana.

Cómo no, todos salieron huyendo de la clase, entre gritos y carreras, sin dejar incluso terminar de hablar a la señorita Dawn. Ésta, impotente, lanzó los brazos al aire de mala manera y escupió:

-Vaya con las hormonas alteradas de las narices...

Al final de la clase, un corrillo de chicas miraban de reojo a Liz, que se encontraba recogiendo su mesa, entre susurros. Al cabo de un rato, una de ellas, que parecía bastante inocente, se acercó y tocó su hombro.

-Oye, Liz...

-¿Sí? -Sonrió.

-¿Eres novia de Gary?

Liz se quedó descolocada por la pregunta. Notó que se le estaba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza, y se apresuró a responder.

-N-No, ¿por qué lo piensas? -Quiso meter más rápido las cosas en su mochila, pero terminó tirándolo todo por el suelo por culpa de los nervios. Se agachó a recogerlas a todo correr, aprovechando así para cubrir su rostro.

Sólo la idea de salir con Gary le hizo sentir rara en el estómago, casi como si le estuviera sentando algo mal.

-Vaya, pues yo creía que sí -respondió la niña, casi desilusionada, y se alejó junto con las otras de nuevo.

Liz respiró hondo y se incorporó. Para su sorpresa, se encontró de bruces con Carlee y las otras, que la miraban con los brazos cerrados.

-No mientas, Liz -comenzó a hablar-. Te he visto esta mañana con él en la cafetería, y os estabais dando la mano.

-¿Qué? No, no era...

-Sí, ahora intenta disimularlo -se rió la de su derecha.

-¡De verdad, sólo estábamos haciendo una pro...!

-¿Y qué os importaría a vosotras que yo estuviera saliendo con ella?

Todas se dieron la vuelta, dirigiendo las miradas al chico postrado en el umbral de la entrada. Las miraba a todas con inusitada seriedad, casi con chispas.

Callaron al instante. Era lo que solía pasar cuando el bromista Gary se ponía serio.

Salieron entre susurros. Entonces, Gary alcanzó a Liz de una zancada, y dejó el tema a un lado.

-Vámonos; tu hermana está esperando fuera.

Liz dejó de pensar. Pero no pudo evitar recordar su absurda reacción. Ni ella misma sabía lo que había hecho, y menos por qué lo había hecho.

Pero en fin, ya tendría tiempo de descubrirlo.


End file.
